RAZÃO E LIBERDADE
by angelita2
Summary: Mirok era um jovem residente no Hospício Municipal, lá ele conhece uma jovem a qual todos afirmam ser louca, mas até que ponto eles tem razão, e a que preço lhe estão tomando a sua liberdade. O que você arriscaria por quem ama? CAP 6 ON! [MirxSan]
1. INTRODUÇÃO A FIC

**INTRODUÇÃO DA FIC** **RAZÃO E LIBERDADE**

Preview:

Mirok era um jovem residente no Hospício Municipal, lá ele conhece uma jovem a qual todos afirmam ser louca, mas até que ponto eles tem razão, e a que preço estão tomando-lhe a sua liberdade. O que você arriscaria por quem ama?


	2. CAP 1  CORRENTES DA VIDA

CAP 1- CORRENTES DA VIDA 

Mirok era um jovem residente de medicina neurológica, apesar da pouca idade era muito inteligente e astuto, e no auge de sua juventude sabia muito bem o que queria para a sua vida: dinheiro e belas mulheres; apenas isso lhe bastava.

Ele era o tipo de cara que flertava com qualquer uma, adorava ver as jovens encabuladas e sem palavras, mas gostava mais ainda daquelas mais atrevidas que terminavam a noite em sua cama.

Quanto a sua carreira, bem, medicina não era bem uma escolha pessoal, e sim uma tradição de família; família a qual ele não via há uns 6 anos desde mudara de cidade para estudar medicina numa universidade pública.

Para realizar sua última residência antes da graduação, Mirok teria que passar algum tempo no Hospício Municipal; não gostava muito desse tipo de lugar, mas sua esperança residia nas belas enfermeiras que podia encontrar lá. Decepção, foi isso que o jovem sentiu ao chegar no velho hospício; belas enfermeiras não cuidavam de pessoas com problemas neurológicos, elas estavam em belos hospitais, mas porquê então havia optado por medicina neurológica, ah sim, tradição de família. Aliás, para alguém não via a família há 6 anos Mirok era bem ligado as antigas tradições, e entre elas estava a de ter um herdeiro. Sendo filho único Mirok teria a missão de continuar o legado de sua família, no entanto o jovem não pretendia se ligar a nenhuma moça pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio, achava uma chatice ter que acordar todos os dias ao lado da mesma pessoa, tendo com ela as mesmas conversas, partilhando a mesmas coisas, ah isso não faria nunca; decidira encontrar uma moça de boa família, leia-se com isso rica, e ter o herdeiro que sua família tanto almejava.

O fato é que Mirok foi parar no tal Hospício Municipal, claro que anteriormente já havia passado por outros, mas o que importa é que este era o último, depois que se formasse seguiria carreira em outra área bem longe de loucos e psicopatas.

Assim que chegou ao sombrio lugar foi ver o diretor do hospício, ele era um velho alto com uma cara magra e esguia.

-Seja bem-vindo – disse o diretor receptivo

-Agradeço a gentileza de ter me aceitado.

-Precisamos mesmo de ajuda extra – disse risonho

-Ah! Então foi por isso que me aceitaram tão rápido – disse Mirok um pouco decepcionado, pensava que tinha sido aceito por seu currículo invejável.

-Indicarei um enfermeiro que possa lhe auxiliar enquanto esteja aqui, deixe me ver – o velho colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma expressão que estava pensando, pelo tempo que demorou para dar a resposta parecia que havia pensado bastante – Procure Kaede, sim ela lhe mostrará o lugar. E Hatuki, a recepcionista, lhe indicará os pacientes que devem passar por consulta e aqueles que você tem que visitar.

-O senhor me acompanhará? – perguntou o jovem

-Não, tenho muitas coisas o que resolver. Sempre que precisar estarei aqui; oras fique a vontade – disse soltando uma longa gargalhada.

O diretor do hospício não era muito do tipo que se importava com os internos, nunca descia de seu escritório para visita-los; a verdade é que a rotina do hospício não lhe interessava nem um pouco, afinal seu cargo público lhe dava uma certa segurança.

Mirok desceu e foi para o jardim, teria que procurar a Kaede, quem seria? E novamente a esperança em encontrar uma bela enfermeira se renovou. O jardim do hospício era um local agradável com árvores por toda a volta e bancos pintados de branco, flores estavam por toda a parte, inclusive cobrindo o chão, era início de primavera, época de se apaixonar.

- Como o tempo passou rápido neste último ano – pensou enquanto olhava os internos brincando com as pétalas de flores caídas das árvores – já estamos na primavera... primavera a estação do amor. Quanta bobagem – disse balançando a cabeça e indo se sentar em dos bancos do jardim.

Paixão, para Mirok isso significava noite preenchidas por carícias e desejos; o que verdadeiramente lhe faltava era conhecer o amor. Mas o que era o amor?

Para Mirok o amor simplesmente não existia, apenas em contos de fada e fábulas infantis, talvez isso fosse resultado de muitas paixões vazias que vinha vivendo desde a sua adolescência. E que faltava nas mulheres para que ele pudesse amar, será que eram sérias demais, ousadas demais, tímidas demais, felizes demais, fúteis demais, apaixonadas demais... por mais que buscasse não encontrava resposta para essa pergunta.

Mas o que importava qual era a mulher ideal, se a única que ele tinha que procurar para ser a mãe de seus filhos tinha que ser bonita e rica, e ser um pouco culta; de outra forma não seria aceita em sua família; novamente sua família, queria não se importar tanto com a opinião deles.

Mirok tinha muitas corrente que o prendiam a sua vida que deveria ser perfeita. E era até esse momento.


	3. CAP 2  O QUARTO MISTERIOSO

**CAP 2 – O QUARTO MISTERIOSO**

-Hey – disse uma velha senhora de roupas brancas que havia se aproximado inadvertidamente do jovem que estava perdido em pensamentos.

Mirok levou um susto, levantando-se rapidamente do banco, a velha senhora deu uma risadinha disfarçada e assim que Mirok estava recomposto do susto, a velha senhora se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Kaede, sou uma das enfermeira; a mais antiga.

Mirok a olhou com um pouco de decepção, mas não havia mais esperanças mesmo de encontrar uma bela jovem naquele lugar.

-Venha conhecer o hospício – chamou a velha

-Meu nome é Mirok – lembrou-se por fim de se apresentar.

-Eu sei, o diretor do hospício pediu que o acompanhasse numa visita inicial e lhe prestasse assistência.

A velha senhora saiu andando pelos corredores sombrios do hospício. Mirok a acompanhava em silêncio, parecia estar o tempo todo analisando cada canto daquele lugar.

Depois de algumas horas percorrendo cada corredor e conhecendo cada paciente, apenas pelo nome e caso clinico, Mirok e Kaede chegaram ao piso térreo, onde no final de um longo corredor havia uma pequena porta, no primeiro instante Mirok pensou que ali era uma sala vazia ou alguma dispensa, mas ao ver uma enfermeira de meia idade se dirigir ao longo do corredor carregando uma bandeja de comida, uma ponta de curiosidade surgiu em seu ser.

- Quem está neste quarto? – perguntou jovem apontando para um quarto que ficava no final do corredor escuro.

-Nele está uma bela jovem, mas não a conheço; a única pessoa autorizada a visitar esse quarto é a enfermeira Tsubaki

-Uma bela jovem, hein? – ficou ainda mais curioso

As palavras 'bela jovem' ficaram na mente do jovem residente que não esqueceu mais, e isso só aumentou mais a sua curiosidade; que problemas uma bela jovem poderia ter? Talvez era uma psicopata, ou apenas depressiva, milhões de hipóteses vieram a sua mente, só não pode adivinhar a verdadeira causa da internação da jovem.

Voltaram novamente ao jardim onde Mirok, a luminosidade do jardim o cegou momentaneamente e assim que suas pupilas que acostumaram novamente com a luz, viu um anjo entre as flores do jardim. Era uma jovem vistosa, de pele pálida, cabelos e olhos castanhos. A visão da jovem iluminada pelos raios do sol causou-o um grande espanto, que logo foi percebido pela velha enfermeira.

-Pode tirar os olhos dela – disse a enfermeira em tom irônico.

-O que disse? – disse Mirok saindo de seus devaneios.

-Ela não é o tipo de garota para alguém como você, e além disso seu coração já tem dono; ela já tem alguém que a ama muito.

Novamente a palavra amor, talvez fosse paixão a melhor palavra para tal sentimento.

-Posso ao menos saber o nome do feliz casal?

-A garota que vê aqui se chama Kagome, ela é voluntária; e seu marido se chama Inuyasha.

O nome do marido da garota por um momento lhe pareceu familiar, depois de pensar um pouco descobriu da onde ouvira falar desse nome.

-Inuyasha, o dono das empresa Tessaiga&Cia. É um jovem bem talentoso para os negócios – disse balançando a cabeça.

-E com um coração inegualável, o que ele está fazendo por essa garota não tem preço, por isso não quero que se aproxime dela com segundas intenções.

-Por que acha que eu sou esse tipo de cara? – perguntou com uma carinha de anjo que só faltava uma aureola sobre sua cabeça.

-Oras Mirok, não pense que sou uma velha tola.

-Saiba que ela pereceu uma moça interessante, só isso. E achei que seria legal conhece-la.

-Escute Mirok não se aproxime dela com segundas intenções.; vou contar-lhe a história dela, a fim de tratar de convence-lo que o melhor é não atrapalhar a felicidade de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kaede contou a história de Inuyasha e Kagome, desde como haviam se conhecido até o que estavam enfrentando juntos. Após ouvir a história Mirok estava chocado e de certa forma tocado com toda a história.

-Tem razão senhora Kaede, não devo me intrometer entre a felicidade dos dois.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso, agora aguardo sua descrição a respeito disso.

-Tem minha palavra.

Se ficaram curiosos para saber a história de Inuyasha e Kagome não deixem de ler minha fic ANJO DE VIDRO


	4. CAP 3  A GAROTA MISTERIOSA

**CAP 3 – A GAROTA MISTERIOSA **

Mirok não tinha muito o que fazer no hospício, estava um pouco deslocado na verdade. O resto da tarde Mirok passou acompanhando Kaede em visitas ocasionais aos pacientes.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento no fim da tarde Mirok se jogou no sofá, estava exausto havia tido um dia cheio. Fechou os olhos e esvaziou sua mente, mas algo que escutara naquele final de manhão o havia tocado profundamente. A história da garota que Kaede lhe havia contando não saia de sua mente, e começou a pensar no que aquele jovem casal estava vivendo e como permaneciam juntos acima de tudo, e pensou em Inuyasha, mesmo sem conhece-lo, sabia de sua alta posição social e suas influências no mundo dos negócios, imaginava que não deveriam faltar-lhe mulheres que quisessem ficar com ele, mas ele estava ao lado daquela jovem. E só pode pensar numa lógica para tudo isso: AMOR, ainda que pensasse nesse sentimento com certo ceticismo, começou a acreditar um pouco que o amor pudesse realmente existir, mas definitivamente não existiria para ele.

Mirok foi tomar um banho e depois se deitou em sua confortável cama, mas não conseguiu dormir, mil coisas estavam em sua mente, mas só conseguia focalizar seu pensamento em uma: a 'bela jovem' do quarto misterioso. Sentia-se ridículo por ficar pensando naquela porta.

-Oras Mirok, agora está apaixonado pela porta – disse zombando dele mesmo – ou será que é pela 'bela garota'. – deu uma risada forçada.

A verdade é que não tinha graça, e a insistência de seus pensamentos naquela porta já o estavam incomodando.

No dia seguinte assim que chegou ao hospício se dirigiu a recepcionista Hatuki que digitava freneticamente, já a havia conhecido no dia anterior quando havia entrado pela primeira vez no hospício.

Mirok foi até a recepção onde encontrou Hatuki digitando.

-Com licença, gostaria de saber onde ficam os prontuários dos pacientes.

-Segunda sala a direita – disse sem desviar os olhos da máquina.

-Obrigada.

Se queria descobrir algo sobre a moça, o primeiro lugar para procurar seria no prontuário dela. Entrou na velha sala cheia de pastas, algumas mais grossas outras mais finas, algumas já deterioradas pelo tempo e outras mais novas; em meio aquelas pastas todas decidiu começar a busca, no entanto um detalhe quase insignificante lhe escapou.

-Espera aí! Não sei como ela se chama! – disse decepecionado.

Sentou-se numa cadeira empoeirada e pôs a pensar com a mão no queixo, foi quando a solução lhe veio a mente; levantou-se e sacudiu seu jaleco. Já sabia quem poderia lhe ajudar.

Mirok percorreu todo o hospício em busca da velha enfermeira Kaede, até que por fim a encontrou no jardim conversando com uma pacinte, se aproximou.

-Com licença, mas senhora Kaede preciso saber o nome daquela paciente daquele quarto que vimos

-Mirok, meu jovem, não se meta com essa paciente, isso poderá lhe trazer problemas sérios.

-Por favor, senhora Kaede, só preciso do nome dela.

-Está bem, ela se chama Sango e o número do quarto é 03, mas não diga que eu lhe disse.

-Nem sei mais o que lhe perguntei – disse saindo sorridente.

Mirok voltou a sala dos prontuários, e foi buscar o referente ao quarto nº 03, e ao abri-lo viu o nome da jovem Sango. Mirok achou estranho não haver foto, mas decidiu ver os dados pessoais da moça.

-Vamos ver quem é essa garota misteriosa. Idade não consta; endereço não consta; filiação não consta; data da internação... foi internada há 2 meses atrás; motivo da internação distúrbios psicológicos e agressividade. Então a nossa garota misteriosa é bravinha! – disse rindo.

Mirok fechou o prontuário, não havia nada mais do que isso, nem mesmo alguma informação médica adicional, nem sequer constava que a jovem tivesse passado por uma consulta médica.

-Talvez seja hora de um médico ir visita-la – decidiu-se

Mirok estava saindo da pequena salinha quando Kaede veio a seu encontro.

-E então conseguiu encontrar o que procurava? – perguntou curiosa

-Nada. Não existem muitas informações sobre ela.

-Desde que chegou aqui apenas Tsubaki a visita, e cuida dela; nenhuma das outras enfermeiras pode entrar naquele quarto. A verdade é que não acredito que ela seja perigosa, mas sinto que ela está muito sozinha, pois nunca sai do quarto nem mesmo para vir ao jardim como os demais internos.

Mirok não conseguia entender o porquê aquela garota estava trancafiada naquele quarto, e isso ficou rodado por sua mente, e o dia inteiro não conseguiu parar de pensar na bendita porta. Observou de longe a enfermeira que cuidava dela, a mulher deveria ter por volta de 40 anos, tinha cabelos negros presos num coque e olhos negos e frios que lembravam uma noite fria de inverno. Mirok aproveitou que a mulher estava sentada no jardim lendo uma revista, e se aproximou dela.

-Olá – começou o jovem

-Oi – respondeu secamente, não estava muito interessada em conversar

Mirok já havia percebido que não seria fácil penetrar as barreiras da enfermeira, mas era um especialista em penetrar nas barreiras de mulheres consideradas "difíceis", mas que na verdade depois que tinham suas barreiras contra homens rompidas eram as primeiras a se deitar com ele.

-Olha, vou ser sincero com você – disse pegando na mão da enfermeira – Quer ter um filho, meu?

Talvez o tom sério que Mirok fez a pergunta, ou por ele ser apenas um jovem residente fez com que Tsubaki caísse na gargalhada. Claro que o jovem não gostou, as mulheres normalmente ficavam encabuladas, disfarçavam que não haviam escutado ou simplesmente o esnobavam após ouvir a clássica pergunta, mas rir da cara dele, essa era a primeira.

-Não pense que sou tola – disse ainda rindo – O que um jovem como você vai querer com uma mulher como eu.

Mirok aproveitou a distração da enfermeira, para colocar a mão no bolso do casaco dela, e retirar a chave do misterioso quarto; assim que retirou a chave colocou-a discretamente no bolso de seu jaleco.

-Tem razão, me desculpe por ser tão ousado, apenas quis faze-la rir como sempre a vejo tão séria.

Tsubaki nem conseguiu responder mais nada, pois voltou a rir ao lembrar de pergunta do jovem residente, a enfermeira se retirou da presença dele para ir ao banheiro.

Mirok bateu a mão no bolso do jaleco onde se encontrava a chave. Uma moça voluntária muito bonita observava o jovem de longe e não deixar de rir ao ver a atitude dele com a enfermeira carrancuda, ao perceber que a moça o observava fixamente Mirok preocupou-se com fato de que ela pudesse denuncia-lo, e seu receio aumentou ainda mais ao vê-la se aproximar dele.

-Olá, meu nome é Kagome – apresentou-se a jovem.

-Eu sou o Mirok, sou o novo residente daqui.

-Está mesmo disposto a ajudar aquela jovem – disse Kagome abrindo um sorriso e olhando para o bolso do jaleco do rapaz.

-Como sabe? – perguntou Mirok que começava a suar frio.

-Calma, eu estou do seu lado; também não concordo com a idéia de trancafiarem uma garota desse jeito.

Mirok ficou aliviado ao ouvir as palavras da jovem voluntária.

-É melhor correr antes que ela volte, pode deixar que eu te dou cobertura – sorriu em cumplicidade – Ah! A Tsubaki sai as 10, peça ajuda a Kaede.

O jovem residente correu para o estacionamento, precisava fazer uma cópia da cachete antes que ela notasse a falta da chave. Depois de alguns minutos voltou e jogou a chave no jardim do hospício, para parecer que esta havia caído.

Seguindo o conselho da jovem voluntária a qual encontrara naquela tarde, esperou até as 10 da noite e assim que viu Tsubaki sair, dirigiu-se ao corredor de acesso ao quarto.


	5. CAP 4  UM AMIGO ESPECIAL

CAP 4- UM AMIGO ESPECIAL 

Mirok certifica-se mais uma vez que não há ninguém nos corredores, e coloca a chave na fechadura virando-a lentamente. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Até que conseguiu abrir a porta, o quarto era semelhante aos demais com paredes brancas, janelas largas com grades e cortinas brancas que balançavam com o ritmo do vento. Na cama estava sentada uma moça vestindo uma camisola branca, estava de costas para a porta e pareceu não se importar com a abertura desta.

-O que foi Tsubaki esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou sem se virar

-Eu não sou sua enfermeira – disse Mirok, que olhava fixamente para a moça.

A jovem ao escutar sua voz virou-se espantada.

-O que faz aqui?

-Olá meu nome é Mirok caso queira saber, e eu sou residente aqui no hospício.

-Entendi. Eles lhe mandaram aqui. O que vai fazer mais um relatório dizendo quão louca eu sou, pode fazer eu não me importo, só não vou responder nenhuma pergunta. Já estou cansada de pessoas como você – a garota olhou o jovem de cima a baixo - mas eu não entendo porque mandaram um estudante ao invés de um médico altamente graduado? Agora querem também a opinião de amadores.

Mirok riu da garota que não parava de falar, no entanto ela parecia bem normal.

-Para uma louca você fala muito

-Não acredito que me chamou de louca – disse furiosa

-Olha aqui pode sair por onde entrou – disse apontando para a porta

-Sabe quanto trabalho me deu chegar até aqui e agora você me expulsa.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

-Por que não começamos novamente. Eu falo meu nome e depois você me fala o seu.

-Está pensando que eu sou idiota. Se está aqui já sabe no mínimo o meu nome.

-Ta certo, eu sei é Sango. O seu nome é Sango, mas poderia ser mais educada.

-Escuta foi a minha família que te enviou aqui?

-Não – disse firmemente

-Então por que está aqui? – perguntou se aproximando do rosto do rapaz

-Olha, eu não gosto de ver mulheres trancafiadas o dia inteiro, quando soube que não saia do quarto e como ninguém sabia sobre você vim conhce-la.

-Você está dizendo a verdade. – disse sentando-se na cama

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

-Por que eles não te deixam sair?

-Para que as pessoas não comprovem que não sou louca.

-Se não é louca, por que está num hospício?

-É uma longa história, mas posso resumir no fato de minha família ter me posto aqui depois da morte de meus pais.

-Seus pais morreram?

-Há cerca de 1 ano num acidente de carro.

-Sua família quis se livrar de você depois disso – concluiu Mirok

-Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso – disse limpando uma lágrima teimosa que caia por seu rosto.

Por um momento Mirok a olhou debochadamente, e deu uma risadinha.

-O que tem de engraçado?

-Nada – disse tentando disfarçar

-Oras, se não me contar pode sair agora mesmo – disse Sango puxando pela manga do jaleco.

-Hey, garota. Para quem não ia responder nenhuma pergunta você me respondeu um monte.

-Ah, eu não acredito que tenha me feito falar.

-Você é muito estressada – disse acariciando o peito da jovem

Ao sentir a mão do jovem em seu seio, Sango deu-lhe um tapa na cara deixando uma marca vermelha no rosto de Mirok.

-Agora sei o porque da agressividade – disse calmamente

-Você me provocou, e saiba que eu não sou esse tipinho de mulher. Está me escutando, então, se a sua intenção é se aproveitar de mim saiba que sei me defender muito bem...

Antes que a jovem concluísse a frase, Mirok a puxou para perto de si e selou seus lábios com um doce beijo, que novamente foi mal interpretado por Sango, rendendo a Mirok um novo tapa.

-Eu não acredito que me bateu de novo – disse decepcionado, mas ao olhar para a jovem a viu corar.

-Não sei como...se atreveu... a me beijar – parecia um pouco irritada ao lembrar do ocorrido.

-Está certo, você está certa não deveria ter feito isso sem o seu consentimento, mas me pareceu uma boa forma de faze-la parar de falar tanto.

-Me beijou para eu parasse de falar – a irritação da garota elevous-se par o nível de raiva e frustração – agora mesmo você vai sair do meu quarto.

Sango pegou Mirok pelo jaleco e com uma força incrível jogou-o para fora do quarto, batendo a porta; e para certificar que o jovem não entraria novamente arrastou um pesado móvel e colocou-o atrás da porta bloqueando o caminho. Voltou a sentar-se na cama e ouviu Mirok trancar a porta novamente.

**Mirok não perdeu tempo em ir conhecer a tal garota misteriosa, tudo bem não tiveram um começo dos melhores, mas também o que podia se esperar sendo o Mirok o protagonista desta história.**

**Aguardo reviews!!!!**


	6. CAP 5  UMA LINDA AMIZADE

CAP 5 – UMA LINDA AMIZADE

No dia seguinte Mirok estava chateado pelo o que aconteceu quando se encontrou com Sango, ficou preocupado que a jovem tivesse tido uma impressão errada dele. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma chave dourada, era a chave do quarto da jovem, não sabia porquê seus pensamentos não podiam se afastar dela. Kaede se aproximou do jovem que estava perdido em devaneios, e mal notara a presença da velha enfermeira.

-Então conseguiu ir vê-la?

Mirok assustou-se com a pergunta, mas ao ver Kaede sentiu-se mais aliviado.

-Ah, senhora Kaede – disse desanimado – eu consegui vê-la mas acabei estragando tudo.

Mirok contou a Kaede o ocorrido.

-Não acredito que a beijou, no que estava pensando? – Kaede estava particularmente espantada com a atitude do jovem.

-Eu não sei porquê a beijei.

-Mirok, o que pretende com essa moça? Pois se quer se aproximar apenas para se aproveitar dela, saiba que não permitirei.

-Não – respondeu de pronto – isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

-Meu jovem saiba que se te apoio é para que ajude-a e não para que lhe faça nenhum mal.

-Eu entendendo, e estou arrependido de minha atitude na noite passada.

-Então vá vê-la essa noite

-Ela me mataria se aparecesse lá – Mirok olhou para a velha enfermeira – mas se alguém pudesse ir no meu lugar.

-Oras, não me meta nos seus problemas.

-Disse que queria ajuda-la.

-Está certo – disse Kaede após uma breve reflexão.

-Ah! Peça desculpas a ela em meu nome – disse acenando, pois já estava de saída.

Assim que viu Tsubaki atravessar a recepção, Kaede pegou a pequena chave dourada que Mirok que havia entregue naquela tarde, e se dirigiu ao quarto de número 3.

Sango havia passado a tarde toda pensando em Mirok, e no beijo que ele lhe dera. Quando ele a beijou, ela ficou furiosa pensando que ele estava tentando seduzi-la, mas ao analisar a situação percebeu que se ele quisesse alguma coisa com ela já teria feito, pois eles estavam sozinhos, quem a escutaria se ela pedisse por socorro. E pensou que talvez ele pudesse estar ali para ajuda-la, ainda que suas atitudes não foram nada gentis. Sango estava pensando pela milésima vez no beijo que recebera quando sentiu mexerem na porta, sabia que Tsubaki já tinha ido embora aquela hora, e de repente seu coração começou a bater mais porta, ao ver a maçaneta girando encheu-se de esperança de ver Mirok atravessar a porta. No entanto decepcionou-se ao ver Kaede.

-Então você é a Sango – disse a velha enfermeira abrindo um sorriso terno

-Quem é você? – perguntou assustada

-Não sei se dizer que sou amiga do rapaz que esteve aqui na outra noite seria uma boa referência

-Com certeza não é – disse rindo – ele te mandou aqui

-Disse para lhe pedir desculpas em seu nome.

-Foi por isso que veio. Por que ele lhe pediu? – disse Sango com um misto de alegria e decepção.

A verdade é preferia que Mirok tivesse vindo pessoalmente.

-Olha menina ele é um bom rapaz e quer ajuda-la. Pode confiar nele e em mim também – Sango estava muda diante das palavras da velha enfermeira – desculpe-nos se estamos nos intrometendo, mas não achamos justo a maneira que a tratam.

-Obrigada – pode por fim dizer

- Estamos do seu lado, e não deixaremos ninguém lhe machucar, nem mesmo a sua família.

-Não sabe o que isso significa para mim – disse enxugando algumas lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto

-Agora me diga você está precisando de alguma coisa? Quer falar com alguém da sua família que possa lhe ajudar?

-Não, não posso confiar em ninguém da minha família. Não sei se deveriam se meter nisso, pode ser perigoso.

-Quanto a mim minha menina não tenho nada mais a perder nessa vida.

-E quanto a ele? E quanto ao Mirok?

-Ele também quer ajuda-la, não sei porque mas deve ter um motivo muito forte afinal ele se arriscou muito para vir vê-la.

-Diga a ele que... se quer pedir desculpas...que venha pessoalmente.

-Pode deixar que eu aviso. Agora fique tranqüila não está mais sozinha.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça e Kaede saiu trancando novamente a porta.

No dia seguinte Mirok ficou eufórico com a noticia que dera Kaede sobre ele ir pessoalmente pedir desculpas, não sabia porque mas queria vê-la, passara a noite em calro pensando sobre o Kaede e ela haviam conversado, mal podia esperar a noite para vê-la. No entanto a velha enfermeira o advertira que seria perigoso ir todos os dias e poderiam acabar descobrindo, ainda assim Mirok ia vê-la essa noite.

Mirok esperou até Hatuki e Tsubaki irem embora, e com a ajuda de Kaede entrou no hospício que estava vazio e parecia mais sombrio do que nunca, o vento forte e a umidade no ar era presságio de chuva iminente a qualquer momento. Ainda que com a pouca luminosidade fornecida por uma luz que ficava no corredor Mirok conseguiu chegar até o quarto de número três; tateou a fechadura a fim de localizar onde colocar a chave, enfim quando encontrou colocou a chave na porta e girou-a suavemente. Então deu três leves toques na porta. Sango que estava sentada na cama ouviu o barulho de alguém mexendo na porta, pelo horário não era sua enfermeira Tsubaki, e seu coração acelerou ao imaginar que fosse Mirok, seu coração bateu ainda mais forte ao escutar os três toques na porta; não sabia porque estavam batendo na porta se ela já estava aberta. Sango cuidadosamente desceu da cama, sentiu seus pés sobre o piso frio do hospício e caminhou com sutileza até a porta e encostou a orelha a fim de escutar alguma coisa do lado de fora, foi quando uma voz falou do outro lado da porta.

-Sango você está aí – a garota pulou para trás com o susto, mas imediatamente reconheceu a voz.

Sango voltou a se aproximar da porta e abriu com rapidez, fazendo Mirok que estava encostado na porta cair com a cara no chão.

-A porta estava aberta, por que não entrou? – perguntou tentando não passar emoção, não cederia enquanto ele não pedisse desculpa.

Mirok sentou-se no chão frio e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça respondeu.

-Eu sei que está aberta, fui eu que abri.

-Então...

-Eu não queria entrar sem dizer nada.

-Desde quando ficou tão cavalheiro – zombou dele

-Não sei, acho que desde que te conheci

Essa resposta com certeza rompeu qualquer barreira que Sango pudesse ter para impedi-lo de se aproximar, ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Tudo bem que Mirok era um especialista em levar as mulheres na conversa, mas uma pontinha de verdade tinha nessa frase.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou esticando o braço a fim ajudar Mirok a se levantar do chão.

-Oras vim visita-la, e – olhou sério para ela e pegou na sua mão

-Vim lhe pedir desculpas pela outra noite, talvez não tenhamos começado bem.

Mirok começou a passar a outra não na bunda de Sango que imediatamente revidou com um tapa na cara do jovem, deixando uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha.

-Você não tem jeito, seu sem-vergonha

-Calma Sango foi só uma brincadeira, não me diga que ficou zangada.

Qualquer outro homem que fizesse isso a primeira vez não teria sobrevivido para fazer a segunda, mas Sango não sabia porque não conseguia se zangar de verdade com Mirok; talvez por ele ter sido o único a querer ajuda-la sem interesse e sem nem mesmo conhece-la.

-Se fizer isso mais uma vez, eu juro que eu te mato.

-Esse tipo de conduta não fica bem no seu prontuário.

-Não me importo o que tem lá é tudo mentira.

-Então não tem muita mentira, pois está vazio

-O que disse?

-Sobrenome, idade, data de nascimento...nada consta – e completou – apenas a registra como uma paciente com distúrbios neurológicos, que devo dizer que não são aparentes, e agressividade, quanto isso não posso dizer a mesma coisa do primeiro – disse massegeando o lado da bochecha que levara o tapa de Sango.

-Você mereceu – disse dando um risinho disfarçado

-Tudo bem, você tem razão.

-Mirok é verdade que não consta nada na minha ficha.

-Nada mesmo.

-E você não sabe nada sobre mim ou quem sou, meu passado, minha família.

-A única coisa que sei é que se chama Sango e que foi internada aqui há cerca de 2 meses.

-Se não sabe nada sobre mim, por que quer me ajudar?

-Já disse que não gosto de ver garotas trancadas em quartos.

-Essa história não me convence – disse colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando o rapaz – o que sabia sobre mim que te fez vir aqui.

O olhar da garota era tão penetrante que ficava difícil pensar numa boa resposta, sua mente também não estava ajudando muito uma vez que parecia perdida nos olhos negros da garota.

-Está bem vou contar, mas quero que se afaste

Sango obedeceu, ainda que não entendesse o motivo.

-Agora me prometa que não vai ficar brava

-Por que isso?

-Me prometa

-Está bem... eu não vou ficar brava

-Bom, além da curiosidade eu vim até aqui porque – Mirok respirou fundo – falavam que você era bonita.

Sango ficou vermelha com o comentário, ainda que não agradecesse saber que ele só tinha vindo porque pensava encontrar uma garota bonita.

-Deve ter se decepcionado – disse desanimada

-Nem por um momento.

Sango corou ainda mais com o comentário de Mirok, e eles passaram o resto da noite conversando e se conhecendo, Mirok não tentou mais gracinhas com Sango pelo resto da noite e somente foi embora quando o sol já estava quase surgindo no horizonte, com a promessa de nunca abandona-la.

E assim se passaram vários dias, Mirok ia visitar Sango sempre a noite e lhe fazia companhia, as visitas do rapaz lhe faziam muito bem e a garota já não se sentia tão sozinha. Mirok procurava um jeito de ajuda-la, mas sabia que não podia confiar em ninguém naquele lugar, exceto na velha Kaede.


	7. CAP 6 SEPARAÇÃO

CAPITULO 6 – A SEPARAÇÃO

Numa manhã em que Tsubaki chegara ao hospício foi logo ao quarto da garota lhe levar o café da manhã, ao colocar a chave na fechadura percebeu que a porta estava aberta, estranhou o fato pois sempre verificava se a porta estava trancada antes de sair. Ao entrar no quarto viu a garota ainda sonolenta, se virando na cama, se aproximou colocando a bandeja na cabeceira e escutou-a resmungar o nome de uma pessoa, mas não conseguiu entender direito de quem se tratava. As suspeitas de Tsubaki começaram a crescer notava que a jovem passara a dormir durante o dia, e não estava tão irritada como costumava a ficar, algumas vezes até a surpreendia cantarolando e ficava horas olhando pela janela devaneando; alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Naquela noite Tsubaki resolver espionar o que acontecia, ela pediu para Hatuki dizer que ela já havia saído, mas permaneceu de vigia; quando era próximo das 11 da noite, viu um vulto se movimentar pelo jardim em direção ao corredor de acesso ao quarto. Escondendo-se atrás das pilastras do hospício e tendo a manta da noite para encobrir sua figura, Tsubaki viu quando alguém entrou no quarto da garota. Ela permaneceu ali encostada na pilastra durante horas até que próximo das 4 horas da manhã viu alguém deixando o quarto, com o dia amanhecendo e a noite se tornando mais clara pode por fim identificar a pessoa que estava visitando Sango, era o jovem residente Mirok.

Naquela manhã Tsubaki foi conversar com o diretor sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas o diretor fez pouco caso do assunto, aquela interna não lhe interessava nem pouco além de lhe dar muito trabalho com seus familiares, aceitou apenas por causa da doação que a família da jovem ofereceu para o hospício, a qual boa parte foi para a conta pessoal do diretor do Hospício Municipal. Ainda assim prometeu que falaria com Mirok para que ele não fosse mais visita-la. No final da tarde Kaede foi chamar Mirok a pedidos do diretor, e o rapaz foi imediatamente vê-lo.

entre – disse a voz grave do diretor

Com licença, disse que queria me ver – disse Mirok tentando não aparentar estar nervoso com a situação.

Meu caro recebi uma reclamação sua, parece que tem visitado a garota do quarto 3.

Senhor isso não tem fundamento, uma vez que ela não é uma interna regular.

Meu caro não precisa mentir para mim, Tsubaki o viu na outra noite.

Mirok ficou sem reação ao descobrir que Tsubaki o vira.

O senhor a conhece?

Isso não vem ao caso.

Sabia que ela não é louca?

Meu caro, a família a internou aqui com um vários atestados médicos que confirmavam distúrbios psicológicos e agressividade. Inclusive certa vez ela atacou a enfermeira que cuida dela com a bandeja do café. Existem certos distúrbios de personalidade que são difíceis de serem identificados especialmente por um jovem inexperiente como você; por isso não acredite em tudo o que vê.

Eu vejo uma garota perfeitamente normal trancafiada num quarto – Mirok estava aparentemente irritado.

Meu caro, não vou prolongar esse assunto com você. Essa paciente não está aos seus cuidados por isso não tem motivo para visita-la.

Mas... – foi interrompido pelo diretor

Se insistir nessa questão terei que cancelar sua residência e proibir sua entrada no hospício. Não vale a pena arriscar tudo o que tem por ela, em breve irão transferi-la e ela não será mais problema nosso.Tenha uma boa tarde.

Mirok não insistiu mais, saiu da sala do diretor e foi para casa. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a refletir sobre o que diretor havia dito, "Não vale a pena arriscar tudo o que tem por ela", será que não valia mesmo? Prometeu que ia ajuda-la mas se o diretor o expulsasse o que ele faria? E agora não poderia mais visita-la, com certeza colocariam mais vigia e segurança no quarto de Sango.

Tudo isso lhe causava um aperto muito grande no peito, não sabia o que faria para ajuda-la, precisava que o um especialista a consultasse e desse um diagnóstico verdadeiro, mas a única pessoa que lhe vinha a mente era seu pai, entretanto esse jamais o ajudaria. Ainda se lembrava do seu último encontro com seu pai.

Mirok tem que ser mais responsável, como pretende se tornar um homem de família com tais atitudes – o homem parecia bem irritado ao sacudir as mãos e gesticular enquanto falava com o filho - e quanto a sua carreira, quem vai querer um médico bêbado e irresponsável.

Já chega pai, essa é minha vida.

Ah sua vida olhe para você, o que tem na sua vida? Um belo apartamento, um carro esportivo, uma farta conta bancaria e uma vadia na sua cama. Tirando a vadia o restante não foi mérito seu.

O que quer que eu faça? Que volte para aquele fim de mundo e me case com uma caipira?

Talvez a caipira lhe fizesse mais feliz do que o vejo agora – disse olhando o filho de cima a baixo.

Pois saiba que eu sou feliz com a vida que levo. É a minha vida e gosto de vive-la assim.

Se é a sua vida resolva seus problemas sozinhos! – disse saindo do apartamento.

Daquele última vez que seu pai estivera no seu apartamento o encontrara depois de uma noitada, estava de ressaca e tinha uma bela mulher loira em sua cama. Seu pai tradicionalista não gostou da cena que encontrou no apartamento pois achava que Mirok estava se tornando irresponsável e mimado demais. Talvez tanto luxo estragara seu único herdeiro. Sempre que se metia em encrenca seu pai o encobria, mas da ultima vez havia deixado claro que não o faria mais.

Ainda assim seu pai era sua última esperança em ajudar Sango, talvez se ele soubesse que estava ajudando uma garota a qual todos diziam que estava louca quando na verdade não estava, se sensbilizaria. Resolveu fazer uma tentativa e telefonar, quando seu pai finalmente atendeu Mirok começou o assunto sem enrolação.

Pai, sei que ainda deve estar zangado comigo, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

Disse para resolver seus problemas sozinhos – disse firme

Não é um problema meu, e sim de uma paciente.

Mirok explicou ao pai sobre a garota e como a havia conhecido sem poupar detalhes, talvez a maneira terna com que ele se referiu a Sango levantou uma suspeita em seu pai.

Não me diga que está apaixonado por ela?

Oras, o que isso tem a ver?

Não posso fazer nada para ajuda-lo, o hospício não é meu e não sou o médico da família.

Eles querem mante-la internada como louca.

Mirok se muitos especialistas confirmaram o quadro...

O senhor não a conhece – disse irritado

Mas o conheço muito bem, existe algo além da sua boa fé em ajudar essa moça.

Não confia mesmo em mim

Não me deixa confiar com suas atitudes.

Esqueça

Mirok, não se meta em encrenca por causa dessa moça. Não queira consertar seus erros com ela...

Mas antes que seu pai pudesse terminar de falar Mirok desligou, ninguém confiava que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ele passou a noite em claro pensando em seu pai e em Sango, não poderia visita-la essa noite, entretanto, sempre que pensava na garota um aperto lhe vinha no peito, como um pressentimento ruim, isso aumentava ainda mais a sua insônia.

No dia seguinte Mirok chegou mais cedo do que o habitual ao hospício, e logo que chegou Kaede veio ao seu encontro parecia nervosa com alguma coisa. Kaede logo puxou-o para uma sala vazia.

Senhora Kaede o que aconteceu?

Ontem a noite a levaram embora – disse a velha enfermeira quase que num sussurro.

O quê?! – disse incrédulo

Mirok não esperou que Kaede dissesse mais nada, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto onde outrora Sango estava; ao chegar no começo do corredor viu a porta aberta do quarto, não queria acreditar que havia perdido, continuou correndo até o quarto que encontrou vazio. Voltou novamente em direção a sala, e achou Kaede pelo caminho; agarrou pelos braços e perguntou aflito.

Para onde a levaram?

Não sei, meu jovem. Apenas vieram aqui e a levaram, e nada dissessaram.

Você a viu partir?

Não, eu estava cuidando de um paciente, e quando sai do quarto deste, eles já haviam a levado.

Mirok colocou a mão na cabeça, não sabia o que faria e nem como conseguiria encontra-la.

Uma clinica particular – disse uma voz em meio a penumbra

O que disse? – perguntou Mirok dirigindo-se a sombra da pessoa

Escutei um dos homens que a levaram mencionar uma clinica particular, disse que aqui não era seguro – disse o rapaz saindo da sombra.

Ao ver o rapaz percebeu que se tratava de um dos enfermeiros do hospício.

Obrigado, mas isso não vai adiantar muito tem milhares de clínicas na cidade e fora da cidade.

Sant'Marie, esse é o nome da clínica.

Mirok agarrou o jovem pela blusa suspendendo-o no ar.

Tem certeza?

Na verdade não muita; esse nome estava estampado num dos jalecos dos homens que vieram busca-la. Agora se o senhor pudesse me soltar.

Ah sim, me desculpe- disse Mirok colocando o enfermeiro no chão, e abrindo um sorriso maroto que chamou a atenção da velha enfermeira

Mirok no que está pensando? Por um acaso conhece essa clínica.

Se for mesmo a Sant'Marie, conheço o diretor dela; isso facilitará a minha entrada lá.

A família dela não vai permitir isso, mesmo que conheça o diretor – advertiu a velha enfermeira.

Sabe senhora Kaede, esse é o tipo de pedido que não pode recusar – disse saindo do hospício

Se alguém perguntar por mim diga que tenho um assunto de família muito importante para resolver.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Quero agradecer a todos os leitores pelas reviews que me animaram a continuar essa história. Prometo que agora ire até o final!!! Essa história está ligada indiretamente a ANJO DE VIDRO (PARTE II) **

**Agradecimento especial a:**

**fruits-baskets-4ever, Maiyu .Mad.Hatter., manu higurashi, Plii-Chan, Lah-chan, Lele Tatah**

**adorei as reviews!!!**


End file.
